Known methods and apparatuses of 3D Printing, which is also referred to as additive manufacturing, utilize polymeric materials, such as polyactic acid (PLA), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), or nylon, or metals, such as steel. Methods and apparatuses used in 3D printers vary by material used in the printer. Thus, specific methods and apparatus components are implemented to deliver a useful product.